Never Again
by ShatterMyMuse
Summary: Danny's friends and family were killed in the Dan Phantom incident. Two years later, Danny is living in Jump city, and becoming irreversibly intertwined with a conflict between the Teen Titans and an Arch foe...
1. The end, the begginning

**Hola. Starting up a Danny Phantom Xover with Teen Titans. For fun. I'm rrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy bored. So. Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: Alright. If you think Butch is such a loser that he'll write a fanfic about his own production on fanfiction, then you are **_**seriously**_** messed up.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Dead. They were dead. All of them Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker…Sam, and Mr. Lancer? Danny hadn't even figured out what happened yet. He was unconscious, laying on the ground, thirty feet away from the wreckage of the Nasty Burger. Where Dan's plan had succeeded only to well.

Danny had lain there for only two minutes before someone noticed and called 911.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny awoke to a most unwelcome sight. "RAGH!" Danny shouted as he opened his eyes to a white room. Now, Danny had had some _ very_ bad experiences with white…things, but the fact that Vlad was standing in the room next to his bed could've only made it worse.

"Now, now, little Badger, no need to be startled. We're in a _public hospital_." Vlad emphasized those last words as if Danny was a very small child. "You do know, that you're parents, if anything had ever happened to them, left you in my custody," Vlad said uncomfortably, his eyes softening.

"Why would I need to know-"

Vlad's creepily sympathetic eyes widened. _Why des he seem so shocked I asked that question?_ Danny thought slowly. And then it dawned on him. "No. Where are they? I want to see them. I need to see them. Bring me to them!" Danny yelled.

"Danny I…can't. They passed on."

"No. They're here. They're alive. YOU'RE LYING!" Danny flew out of his bed barely noticing that, remarkably, he still had the same clothes on as when the explosion occurred. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. Vlad was close on his heels. As Danny ran, he didn't register that the hallway was full of bustling doctors and nurses who immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw him.

Whispers were suddenly buzzing in Danny's ears.

"Oh that poor boy!"

"How can he be up already? Where's his social worker?" This coming from his doctor.

"Why is the boy still in those dirty rags?"

"He's in shock."

"He probably doesn't even understand yet."

Danny stopped his mad dash down the hall, causing Vlad to crash into him. "They

_are _dead," Danny stated, and promptly passed out.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Two years later, Danny was just getting used to life in Jump City.

**There. The result of extreme boredom. A xover. REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDPTTDP **

Danny sighed as his character in DOOMED died…once again. Boredom, he found, was inevitable. It was the weekend. Fall had come faster then Danny had expected. He had enjoyed his summer, at least. It was then that he met his roommate, Richie. They had both signed up in the local gym. Danny had simply for the exercise, while Richie had because of the rumors that Robin of the Teen Titans sometimes showed up.

Danny headed towards the door of the ground floor apartment they shared. He was feeling restless. What for, Danny didn't know. Life was always exciting here in Jump City; you couldn't go one week with some major attack on the city occurring. He still couldn't figure out why so many villains were attracted to Jump. It was like they were asking to be caught. The _Teen Titans_ lived there. Why would the bad guys come to where the best crime fighters in the world lived to commit their crimes?

Not that Danny was catching any action. He told himself the Titans had it handled. Besides, when he moved here, after he was sick of living with Vlad, he moved out and bought his own place. Vlad didn't object much. He had gotten sick of the boy after he realized Danny would always resent him. No ghosts had followed Danny to the city either. They had found that Danny wasn't about fun and games anymore. Danny had gained several powers since the incident with Dan.

Danny had fully developed his ice power, mastered duplication, and was perfecting his teleportation power. One thing was for sure in the ghost's minds. Danny packed a real punch. A punch none of them were interested in feeling.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched up his shoulders in a poor attempt to warm himself up. _Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to wear just your sweater out on an October night,_ Danny mused to himself. But he shrugged and was soon lost in his own thoughts.

**FLASH BACK**

A crowd was standing in a field litter with gravestones. Not one person was smiling. Or laughing. In fact, nobody was anything. Anything at all. Danny himself was staring absently at the holes in which his family and friends had been lowered. No way was his everyone he was close to dead. This wasn't happening.

But Danny forced himself to accept the reality. Vlad had explained it all. He seemed sincere enough. And surprisingly, he sounded almost remorseful that Jack had died. He was especially tearful when it came to talking about Maddie and Jazz. He showed no emotion when he moved on to Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. Which had made Danny angry.

And then a man began droning on about the lives of his loved ones…

**END FLASHBACK**

Danny was jerked out of his memories by a large explosion to his left. Danny shrugged. No need to make an appearance. The Titans would handle it.

Out of the smoke that had found its way to Danny's lungs, making him gag, Danny could make out a silhouette. It was oddly shaped Almost like the figure was wearing…a top hat?

"Yes…now that I have reduced to TEEN TITANS," he spat out the words like it was poison, "to gibbering babies, all of the money in this bank is MINE!"

Danny bristled. The Titans couldn't help? Danny was caught in a maelstrom of his own inner turmoil. If he helped, he could once again be painted as the enemy, like in Amity. But he had to help. There was _no way_ he going to let some weirdo with a top hat triumph over the Titans. Uh-uh. Not today, mister.

Danny realized his hero complex was coming back to bite him in the ass. Again. But a hero complex wasn't something easily ignored. It would just eat away at him until he gave…

"Going ghost," Danny muttered under his breath.

Two silver rings appeared at Danny's waist, each beginning to travel in a different direction. When they were finished, a different boy stood in their wake. This new boy had white silver hair, and electrifying neon green eyes. The boy was dressed in white cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had a trademark DP symbol in the middle. The skin one his body was unnaturally pale and unblemished. Around his belt two chains were looped. This was no ordinary 16 year old. This was Danny Phantom. The Ghost Hybrid. A definite force to be reckoned with.

Danny floated up off the ground and headed towards the spot in the smoke he had seen the figure.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice called. But the voice was all around him. In him. Out of him. Behind him. In front of him. Whispering in his ear…

Danny whipped around. A magician. The man was a master of illusion. But figuring this out gave Danny a plan.

If everything this man threw at him was an illusion, then the Titans were trapped inside their own illusions. If they were given just a little push, then the might be able to break out of the prisons that their minds had become!

But, of course, Danny was going to have to _find_ them first.

Danny had a feeling that this was going to be the hardest part.

He dove into the rubble and wreckage that was what was left of the bank wall. Danny was phasing in and out of the reinforced concrete and metal slabs like crazy. But no luck.

CLUNK.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as something _very_ solid collided with his head. He reached up to rub his temple and squinted to inspect his attacker. Which turned out to be a three year old version of Cyborg.

"You play wif me!" Cyborg demanded and poked Danny's arm with a chubby finger.

"Um…Cyborg! Hey, stay with me here. Remember…," Danny floundered as he tried to keep the toddler's attention and think of something that would make Cyborg come to his senses. Suddenly, a vision of a newspaper fought its way into Danny's mind. "Bumblebee. BUMBLEBEE! Cyborg, remember your girlfriend Bumblebee!"

Suddenly, Cyborg's head shot up and he morphed slower into his actual age. His face grew longer and a little bit rounder, whereas his arms grew steadily more buff and, well, scary. "Whoa, man…that was _seriously_ messed up!" he groaned.

"Cyborg, you need to find your teammates. Make them remember who they are, and what age they are!" Danny blurted.

Cyborg just rubbed his head and squinted at Danny. "Who're you?" he inquired groggily.

"An ally! You're friends are in danger. Now go!" Danny hurriedly explained. He watched as Cyborg stood up quickly, typed something into his wrist, and sprinted off into the smoke with a glint of determination set in his eyes.

Now, Danny had to distract this magician guy. Easier said than done. But the villain came to him.

"Who are you, boy? Another meddling child destined for defeat? Well, let me tell you boy, my victory is inevitable. No on can stop me now that the Teen Titans are incapacitated!" Danny, with a knowing smirk on his face, settled down to get comfortable for the long winded speech that was sure to come. Danny had had his fair share of wacko foes. They always loved to gloat. As he artfully ignored the awful droning the man was spewing out of his mouth, Danny caught a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye. A blur of green slinking amongst the settling cloud of smoke. A glimpse of red.

Then, a voice that mercifully cut through the triumphant ceremony of the illusionist called, "TITANS, GO!" A line Danny had been waiting to hear. In a split second, the Titans and Danny were unleashing their most powerful attacks on the bad guy.

Beast Boy transformed into a lethal tiger, Raven began chanting as her palms glowed with black energy, Starfire's eyes were emitting a dangerous green beam, Cyborg was charging up his sonic cannon, Robin had his bo staff raised, and Danny was summoning a powerful ectoblast towards his hands.

"Check and Mate," Danny muttered under his breath.

The victorious smile that had once occupied Mumbo's face had slipped and was replaced with a pleading expression. "Don't hurt me! Please, please! I didn't mean to! It's the hat, the hat, it makes me do things, terrible things…NO!" He yelled as police cars pulled up to the rubble. An officer came up and cuffed his hands, and transported him to a car which promptly took off in the direction of the police station.

"Well, glad that's over and done with!" Danny broke the silence in a chipper tone. He had noticed after the fight was over, all of the Titan's attention had honed in on him. He shifted uncomfortably under the super's scrutiny.

"_Who _are _you?_" Robin asked him. None to coldly, either.

"Um…well, that is a very good question…" Danny trailed off.

"Yes, it is, that's why we _asked it_," Apparently, Raven thought it was time to assert herself in the conversation. Now, usually, when she talked to you, it meant trouble. But Danny found something about her the exact opposite of scary. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Well, my name is Phantom, but you can call me Danny, I guess,"

"Danny! What's your favorite color? What are your powers? Where do you live? Will you be my friend?" An excited Starfire bombarded Danny with questions.

"Star!" Robin sighed exasperated.

"No, really, it's okay." Danny defended.

Robin instantly took up his former stone cold demeanor. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Beast Boy thought now would be the best time to break up a potential fight. "Heh heh, guys, no need to-"

"Yeah, guys, BB is right. No need to get-" Cyborg intervened.

Robin continued as if his teammates had never spoken. "I'm saying I don't know if you're trustworthy."

Danny shrugged. "Fair enough. No need to assume I'm trying to hurt you though. I assure you I have no intention of fighting you."

"You, say, that, but how do I know you mean it?" Robin parried.

"Well, you're just going to have to _trust_ me!"

At this, Robin clammed up. "Titans, let's go home." They all prepared to go. Beast Boy had transformed into a pterodactyl, and was carrying Cyborg. Starfire had grabbed Robin, and Raven was flying solo. "You too." Robin gestured towards Danny.

"Okay, I guess I'll just…follow you guys to some unknown destination…"

"What are you saying?" Raven inquired.

"I'm saying that I don't know if you're _trustworthy_."

With that, Danny took off and sped towards Titan's Tower.

"See?" Beast Boy grumbled. "he knew the 'destination'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! Awesome!! I have reviewers! YES!! I'm a bit overly excited, but then again, who cares!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom…I still haven't gotten over that sob…or the Teen Titans. **

Danny sped towards the ridiculous looking tower, stamping down the clamor of emotions that were bubbling inside him. This wasn't a good idea. Definitely not. He was painted as the enemy in Amity, and he was likely going to again. A reputation never really dies. People just stretch a big metaphorical band-aid over it and pretend it never happened. But it _did_ happen to Danny, and he didn't want to screw up the fragile life he had built himself again.

Danny was close enough to the gigantic building to see the crabs scuttling around desperately for footholds where the rough water crashed against the rocky shore. The sheen from the glossy windows was making him feel insignificant, like a bug waiting to burst into flames due to the sadistic kid holding a magnifying glass above him.

Danny stopped abruptly mid-flight. He wasn't going in there. He couldn't. There was something in there, something cold and brooding, waiting for its prey…

He felt a numbing cold wrap itself around him, a death grip, lulling his heart into a slow sequence. Slower still. He was being pulled towards the building. It was not long before he was hovering right outside the window, watching his breath mist the shiny and perfect glass. He could see his reflection in the window. Looking at himself was something he tried to avoid as much as possible. When he looked at himself, Danny saw the failure in his eyes. The faces of his family and friends surfaced, begging him for help is strangled, panicked voices. But Danny had no help to give.

And worse still, when he looked at himself he saw how similar the features were to the one who killed his family. It wasn't surprising, seeing as he was the monster who wreaked the havoc, but it was still a stunning blow to him. Even the slightest glimpse could ruin a day.

He crept closer to the window, a mere six inches away now. His eyes were glued to the picture. Danny didn't even start when he realized the picture was morphing. Not into Sam or Tucker, like usual, but his sister. She was pointing to something off in the distance. "Save me Danny! Save me! We're here, and we need you! Mom, Dad, Sam, and Tucker! Please!" She sobbed, resting her head on the glass. She dropped her voice, suddenly jerking her head back to look around. "Or you could just save me, Danny. Just you and me. You miss me, right? I could be back. I could help you. You're psychologically unstable, and I'm the only one who could help! You know that! So save me Dan--", she broke off, standing stock straight as her features morphed back into the figure of Danny.

This Danny wasn't the same. He was staring raptly back, the tips of his hair blood red, and one of his eyes being consumed by the vengeful color.

He gasped, not a wisp of cold breath, but instead this gasp was of his own fear. In retrospect, it could have been a new development in his ghost sense. He could have been expanding his horizons from just ghosts to any troublemaking creatures.

But Danny wasn't exactly thinking about how he had found a new way to kick bad guy butt. He was to busy appeasing the flight part of the phrase 'fight or flight'.

Danny rocketed away from the building like he never had before. He was focused on simply getting home, and not running into the Titans on the way there. That wouldn't be good. Danny already had sensed that Robin didn't like him, and that the rest of the group wasn't far behind in the wary suspicion, even Starfire.

Danny idly rolled the thoughts over in his mind, no longer plagued by thoughts of some creature coming and destroying him from the inside out, which happened to be the fear he had earlier caved to.

The moon was beginning its descent into the horizon, and the sky was turn a light pink in anticipation for morning. It was times like these when Danny missed Sam the most. When the sun was setting or rising. He always used to fly with her, like he never flew with anyone else, not talking or communicating. Just…being. Immersing themselves in the exhilaration of flight. He remembered the way Sam used to spread her arms wide and pretend she was a bird, soaring to the heavens, and how disappointed she always was when he set her down on the ground.

She loved the sky, and was fascinated by the heights Danny brought her to. But there was never enough _time._ There was constant interruption. A ghostly enemy, Danny's parents, Sam's parents, Tuck…never enough _time._ And now there was none at all. It was times like these…

He put on the brakes as his apartment came into sight, dropping to the ground and moving to his human form quickly, after observing the barren street. He would have to call in sick for work. He currently was assistant manager at a music store. One that sold the bands that people had never heard of and old records everyone had forgotten. He loved it there, but seeing as his shift was from seven to one, he wasn't going to get enough sleep to show up looking ready for the job.

Well, now was not a time for worrying, he surmised. That was for later. Now was for sleep. He collapsed on his unmade bed, not envying himself for the nightmares he was to have.

**LINE BREAK!! OH YEAH!! GET OVER IT!!**

Danny rolled over and blinked. The sun was glaring through his window, the blinds futilely trying to block the rays. He stuffed his head under his pillow, but it was no use. He was awake, and was going to stay awake for the duration of the day. A glance at his alarm clock informed him the sun was high in the sky, a the perfect angle to shoot in his eyes, as it was three o'clock. Joy.

He padded into his kitchen, pouring some orange juice and gulping it down. Next to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a towel, wiping the water off casually.

He let out a yelp of surprise. Where he had rubbed his face on the towel was a complete pitch black, like he had applied a mixture of oil and black clown paint to his face. He frantically ran down the hall, snatching all the towels he had in stock and rushing to the bathroom, turning the faucet an wetting a towel. He scrubbed at his face in a panic, breaking his rule and looking in the mirror.

His face was like a black hole. Not only the color of pitch, but it seemed to be sucking the light out of the room. Danny freaked. "AHH!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, reaching into his shower, grabbing soap, and squeezing in all over his face.

He lathered the suds around until he looked like Frosty the Snowman, but they were turning black too.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Danny exclaimed, dropping his cleansing products. Danny stared into the mirror, horrified. The black consumed the soap, and twisted his mouth into a smile.

"You'll find out."

Danny frowned, unable to tear his eyes away. He watched as the black moved his lips like a puppet master.

"I want _you_, Danny."

He warily eyed his skin. He couldn't talk. His skin flickered back to the pale white it usually was, leaving nothing in its wake.

"I won't be visible, but I'll be here underneath the surface." As if to prove its point, it rose Danny's am like a meat puppet and forced his fingernail to his forearm, creating a long scratch. Black blood oozed out, dripping onto the floor with a _pink!_

Danny stood, astonished, hold back the hysteria he wanted to release. He felt the presence lurking under his skin, laughing at his state of shock. He tested out the mobility of his limb, which seemed to be okay.

He exited the bathroom, heading straight to the computer. It was time to research.

**Yes!! Cha-ching! Update! Well, I'm against subliminal (press the periwinkle button) messaging, so I won't (it's right there. PRESS IT!) pressure you into reviewing or anything (REVIEW!) and I won't hold my chapter hostage or anything, ( it's irresistible. review.) so I'll update ASAP!!**

**BYE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!! Just updating again! I'm seriously obsessed with writing for this story!! Anywho, a lot of people are confused about the 'evil' thing that his made its home under Danny's skin. I get the 'I don't get who it is!' and the 'Is it OC?' It depends on the direction I want to go with the story, and the content of the reviews I get. So, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the plot. Which you could purchase from me for a gross payment of five bucks.**

Danny plopped down next to the computer, still dumbfounded by the supernatural…experience he had just endured. He cradled his head in his hands as his computer hummed to life, running his hand through his hair nervously. He was ever so aware of the black film that lurked beneath his skin.

He gave an excited clap as the screen flickered on and clicked on the internet icon. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the keyboard, opening several search engines and one that compiled all into one. He entered in a multitude of search phrases.

Nothing of use came.

In desperation he tried 'black evil stuff'. A picture of a family guy character popped up. Damn.

He slammed the laptop shut, standing up angrily and knocking his chair over. How was he going to get out of this one? Danny was used to figuring stuff out with his friends, but since they weren't here, who was he supposed to go to…?

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he ran into his room, changed, and left the apartment. The answer was obviously not in there, and a walk might clear his mind.

The air was chilly, but Danny barely felt the cool breeze. It was disconcerting to him. Depending on his mood, he could be stoic in the face of cold, or sometimes crumple like any other person in its presence. Or maybe his numbness had to do with the parasite that had made itself at home…

**LINE BREAK!! EXCITING!! YES!!**

Robin sighed uneasily. He took to pacing around the cavernous room, and not even the laughter of his closest friends could appease the feeling that something was wrong in his gut.

Beast Boy let out a cry of victory as he won a simulated race against Starfire by a landslide. He hopped onto the couch. "OH YEAH! Ha! Yo Cy, you're next…mwa ha ha…"

Cyborg sniffed indignantly. "No way are you beating me, BB. I am the master at that game!"

"We'll see about that!"

Cyborg, unable to resist the beckoning of competition to defend his videogame throne, hopped the couch and engaged with Beast Boy in the art of gaming.

Robin let a small smile cover his usual 'no touchy' demeanor. He headed towards the kitchen, where Starfire was adding an obscene amount of mustard onto what looked like old Christmas ham. "Oh, friend Robin! Would you like to join me in this feast?" she exclaimed, delighted to have a friendly face to talk to.

"Nah, Star," he declined queasily, "you can have that to yourself."

Starfire nodded contentedly and shoveled some into her mouth. "I'm just worried about that guy we saw yesterday. I mean, he just ran away after I told him to meet us here, and I think he could be a big threat to the team, if only because we don't know what he can do!"

Starfire put down her knife and fork to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, friend Robin, you were not very kind to him when we met him-"

Robin slammed his fist down on the countertop, making the ever battling Beast Boy and Cyborg drop their game controllers and even startling Raven out of her daily meditation. "I wasn't nice to him because he could have turned and blown us all up in a nanosecond!"

Raven blinked. "wouldn't that be a suffice reason to be _nice _to him?" suggested, more to end the irritating conversation then to actually contribute.

Robin whirled. "No, that is NOT a reason to be nice to him! I have this feeling…I have this feeling that he's just going to drop in and make a pretty explosion of the Tower while we're just sitting here!"

"Hey!" protested Beast Boy. "I think if somebody comes storming through here and blowing our stuff up we'd _notice!_"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Not true, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Hey, Rae, it's not like _you'd_ notice with all of the meditating!"

Beast Boy, who had slowly been advancing forward (evidently Robin's jumpy and irate mood had caught on), found a big hand pressed against his chest. "Whoa man, let's not go to far!"

Beast Boy looked up into the stern eyes of Cyborg. "Whatever," he sighed in defeat.

Cyborg smiled. "Hey Star, what do you say to going out for some pizza? I sure could use some! And I know everyone else could too!"

Robin reluctantly nodded as Starfire clapped in glee and Beast Boy perked up from his previous wilted position. Even Raven let a smirk creep up her face as they rushed to the exit.

**I DUNNO ABOUT THESE LINE BREAKS. I JUST DUNNO.**

Danny smiled as his favorite pizza parlor came into view. Now that he thought about it, all he had to eat for the day was a glass of orange juice. That, in any teenager's mind, was absolutely unacceptable. He made a beeline for the cozy looking shop.

He gave a friendly greeting to the chef, who returned a grin that almost split his face in half. Danny ordered a medium pepperoni and olive pizza. You could never have enough.

The pizza was in Danny's hands, steaming, before long. He took a seat in the back of the parlor, gnawing thoughtfully on a piece of pepperoni.

He nearly choked as he saw the Titans burst through the door and order a bunch of pizza.

_Oh, crap. _

Beast Boy was sent to stake out a table, and picked the one next to Danny's. Bad karma was coming to bit him in the butt.

A pretty blond girl was sitting with a friend two tables down, and caught Beast Boy's eye. She was chatting amiably with her companion in spanish. Beast Boy sauntered up and offered an overconfident 'hola'.

_El crap._

There was no way at all for Danny to get past the group of crime fighters without being seen. The troupe was now in their seats, talking back and forth among themselves.

Even though Danny knew he was at little risk in human form of being recognized, he didn't want to risk it.

The one and only solution: wait 'till they leave.

The hopes of that were shattered when Raven set her chilling gaze on him, blinking owlishly, then turning to whisper something into Robin's ear. Robin froze mid-sentence and glanced up sharply.

Too late, Danny had already brushed passed them and was headed for the exit. He didn't stop when Robin called out his name. _Wow, Fenton, way to be suspicious._

Just as Danny expected, he was followed by the rowdy group, who had now gone somber in the face of a fight. There was one problem. Danny didn't have a plan.

Danny felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder. Getting caught was easily avoided due to intangibility. Once Cyborg was staring at his hand in shock and the rest of the team was leaping into action.

Starfire came barreling into his right side. Danny dodged, slipping into ghost form. Starfire was surprised at his agility along with change in appearance, but recovered quickly and feigned a right while Beast Boy and Robin dove at him fro behind. They slammed into a hastily erected ectoshield, falling to the ground.

Cyborg was firing sonic cannon blasts like crazy, but all were dodged or blocked. Danny was on the defensive, afraid to press into offense.

Danny was whirling around, searching for the ever-present attacker, but found they were all withdrawing. They had grim looks on their faces.

Uh-oh.

Raven was summoning a huge ball of energy. A big, swirling, black mass, heading in his direction and sure to hit home if he didn't move fast…

Danny shot up into the sky, but nonetheless, the blast clipped his combat boot clad feet.

Raven advanced, going for the take down shot.

She planted a blow right on Danny's chin…and plummeted straight to the ground, a black smoke streaming from her mouth.

**BWA HA HA!! That be the end of the chapter. I'll update soon as possible, just because I love my reviewers so much! Yes I do!**

**I've been doing my best to reply to every review, but if you haven't gotten a reply from me, just tell me and I'll try harder!**

**See ya! (Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah. Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my computer. **

Danny stared down at the ground where Raven had fallen, astonished. There was no smoke being emitted from her mouth now, but it sure had been pouring out before. Watching her teammates rush out to check if she was okay brought on the waves of guilt. The only reason he had taken that punch was to let her unbalance and get in a good swing of his own. Seeing her unconscious body sickened him.

Danny floated silently, until Robin looked up at him, vengeance glinting in his masked eyes. He stared unblinkingly, and said something to Starefire that Danny couldn't hear.

When he turned up to glare, he instead found himself admiring the air.

Danny teleported away. Not too far; he wasn't used to long distances yet and was afraid he would either become to tired to move on or trap himself in whatever realm he passed through to get to where he was going. Getting lost in a parallel dimension was not on the list of things to do.

He was only a block away from the short fight that had ensued earlier. He didn't feel safely away from the area of the crime.

Even though Danny had only been defending himself, he knew what had happened wouldn't be marked down in the book as a mistake on the Titan's part. It would be too big a blow to their pride to admit they were wrong. And they weren't wrong anyway. In his own eyes, Danny was a villain and he would've done the same thing.

He weaved through building gracefully, not really in any direction. Just trying to figure things out. He figured that whatever was under his skin had to do with Raven incapacitation. It was the only answer. Danny hoped that it wasn't a power. He could only imagine what he would say. "Yeah, one of my coolest powers is when ever anyone touches me, they pass out and cough up black smoke! Isn't it awesome?"

But it seemed to be the predicament Danny was in. When people touched him, they fall over. Wonderful!

Danny flipped over onto his back, watching the sun descend into the distance. The stars were emerging from their hiding places among the sky. Danny was still aspiring to be an astronaut. He home schooled himself off the internet.

He always thought the theory of space being limitless was intriguing and exciting. One day, he wanted to see how far he could go.

Danny felt an odd itching in the back of his mind. _I'm being followed!_ He realized with a start. Well, something he wasn't expecting.

He looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was an angry Starfire hot on his heels. He instantly put on a burst of speed, intending to lose her fast and then skedaddle. He didn't want to feel a starbolt on his skin.

He was pouring on the speed now, but Starfire was doing a good job of keeping up. In fact, she was gaining. How was that possible? He must have drained more energy from teleporting than he thought.

It wasn't until he felt a hot hand curled around his ankle did he fully understand the hellish future he was in for. He was yanked out of his flight pattern and thrown into one that consisted of free falling and spinning rapidly. When Danny finally regained control, a fist to the stomach greeted him.

After that, there was no coming back. Danny doubled over and received a crushing blow to his back. He could swear he heard some ribs crack. As he was battling the starts out of his eyes, a stabbing blow landed on his shoulder. Danny cried out and kicked wildly, and was surprised when he connected.

What a bad mistake.

Starfire slammed her body into his, chopping at his spine until he didn't want to move, It wasn't that he couldn't…just didn't want to.

He let himself be carried into some unknown direction, feebly punching at his attacker, but all his attempts were batted away.

It wasn't long at all before was set down on a soft piece of furniture. Not wanting to open his eyes for fear of what he may see, Danny just kept his eyes closed in a mock sleep. It was easier that way.

"Wake up."

Danny groaned and obeyed. "What?"

Robin was leaning over the bed Danny was occupying. "You know what."

"Actually, I don't, so I would be delighted if you informed me." Danny was always one to stay cool under pressure.

"I want to know what you did to Raven."

Robin was pacing in anticipation. The poor guy was expecting Danny to admit his evil intent and turn himself in for the bad guy he was. Well, he had another thing coming.

"I have absolutely no idea. Now, I'd like to go…"

"You know exactly what happened. Now tell."

"What are you talking about? If you think I'm lying, get your little mind reader to come in here and verify!" Danny crossed his arms, ignoring the throbbing in his left arm.

"If your trying to play tough, stop. Playing stupid won't work either. I don't want excuses or lies. I want the truth, and I want it now," Robin demanded through gritted teeth, sending a death glare in Danny's direction.

Danny just offered a smile. "Then I guess you'll be disappointed, my good fellow-"

Robin advanced on Danny, looking livid. "Don't call me a good fellow. There's no friendship here. No acquaintance. No nothing. And here the part where you answer the question!"

"THERE IS NO ANSWER!"

"YES THERE IS AND YOU WILL CHOKE IT UP OR ELSE!"

"Stop," a cool, collected voice said flatly.

"Raven?" Robin said incredulously, whirling to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, me. Now leave him alone. Star needs you."

Robin's eyebrows shot up, but he reluctantly nodded and sprinted out of the room.

Leaving Raven and Danny alone and confused.

**Okay then! It's getting late and I wanted to wrap it up, so here you go!! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here I am, with another update! -dodges rotten fruit thrown at her- Well, you know what, I'm sorry! I'm updating now, right? RIGHT!?**

Danny just sat there, staring into Raven's puzzled and somewhat angry eyes. He noticed she wasn't bothering to stand at the moment; instead she was floating an inch off the ground. As much as Danny loved flight and the exhilaration of it, he didn't think he could handle it twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was nice to feel the anchor of the ground, the one constant in Danny's life.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him, and asked him in her usual flat voice, "Are you done staring?"

Danny blinked, averting his eyes to the white sheets folded crisply over him. For once, he really had nothing to say. He didn't want to start blurting out random information to Raven, that would compromise his strategic position (the little one he had) and ultimately screw him over. Not that he wasn't already, but no need to add insult to injury.

Right?

Danny felt like the walls of the room were playing a game with him. One called 'crush Danny with our imaginary personification into reality game'. Not fun. The walls were growing cracks that looked eerily like crook toothed grins, and the floor tiles were detaching themselves and taking flight around the room. They were circling closer and closer around Danny's head, their edges razor-sharp and ready to slice him to ribbons in a moment…

In other words, Danny was:

a) Going crazy. A completely possible and plausible option, what with the insanity of everyday life for Danny.

b) He was high on morphine. Which he seriously doubted due to the fact that he didn't think the Titans would give him morphine to help with pain, or any other painkiller for that matter.

c) He had a mind breach and these were the side effects of some serious mind digging.

Danny favored c). So he raised his gaze to the intense one of Raven. Despite the fact she was rifling through Danny's thoughts (though not the ones about the present, or she would know exactly what his opinion of unauthorized mind invasion and what he was going to do about it), she looked calm, cool and collected.

So, she had the three vital c's down. Danny could push her out just as easily as she slipped in. And it probably wouldn't even be hard. He nudged with his mind. She looked startled, but marked it off as a slip in concentration.

_Wrong move, _Danny mused to himself in an almost sadistic way. He allowed a humorless smile to grace his lips as he shoved with all his might at the foreign presence in his head.

Let's take a trip back to Mind Reading and Defending 101. It's pretty easy to fight your way into a mind, whether it be working or not. Level of intelligence doesn't factor in much.

Now, pushing someone out of _your_ mind is a completely different story. While invading someone's mind requires little to no exertion of memories, kicking someone is all about the past.

Danny didn't just _shove_ with his mind, because, really, what's the use in that? Using a push like you would on a test if you were desperate to remember an answer is pointless, and the weakest form of the defense for the mind.

No, Danny used all of the painful memories of his past. You've got to wind the competition, then go in for the kill.

He thought up all the worst things of his life. He went with physical pain first. That time Skulker slammed him into a wall. That time the Box Ghost threw a (you guessed it!) box at his head, when Ember strummed some tangible chords at him that packed a real punch, when Dash slammed him into a locker.

But when Danny didn't feel the usual slip of grip on his mind, he switched to his reserves. Something much more painful than an ectoblast that connects. He used his memories of the deceased that he loved so much.

Jack Fenton, his proud and bumbling father. Always inventing some new moronic looking invention, with an equally moronic name to suit it. Somehow, though, they always pulled through in the end. It proved his father's unnoticed genius. That, and he was always there to help if Danny needed it, and if he had known what was going on ghost wise, Danny was sure he would've helped out with that too.

Maddie Fenton, the outgoing prodigy ghost hunter extraordinaire, with her patented Fenton bazooka and polished goggles always at the ready. Danny knew she felt something was going on with him, but if she suspected it was of the ghostly sort he would never know. Looking back, it didn't really matter that sometimes she wasn't with Danny but locked up in the basement to be by herself, studying her passion and always trying to improve. Danny liked it that way. She was there when he really wanted, just like his father, and all that mattered was that she cared.

Mr. Lancer. Well…he did give Danny that extra chance on the poetry assignment, and he was mentor-ish in a weird sort of way… It just hurt that he was gone, ands the sting of what felt like abandonment was still there.

Then there was Tuck-

"Ack!" With a shriek, Raven's hold on his mind gave way. Danny barely noticed, he was so immersed in the past, but he was startled out of his revelry when a mysterious black energy (not burning like the one before, that his feet had unfortunately come into contact with) lifted him up.

It was odd to feel levitation without knowing that Danny was controlling it himself. He was turned over, so he was facing the ground. Raven stood underneath him, chanting an odd incantation. Her eyes were shut, and her face was devoid of any emotion.

At least, until she opened her eyes. Then she looked seriously _pissed._

"Alright," she fumed, but in a weird way. Her voice was controlled, sounding no different than it's usual leave-me-alone tone. Somehow she still managed to convey the if-you-don't-shut-up-I-may-just-kill-you kind of vibe. Huh. Danny made a mental note to figure out how she did that some day.

"I want to know exactly what you did and how you did it, now. I don't want a bunch of fluff tacked onto the end, I don't want it glossed over, I want the cold hard truth. So you better give it to me."

Danny stuttered. "I-uh, I mean…" He regained his thought process. "And what have you got on me?" Danny knew it was a lame cover-up, but it was all he had.

"What do I have on you…hmm…maybe this?" she pondered in a mocking manner. On her last two words, the dark energy that was wrapped around him tightened, and Danny let the air that occupied his lungs escape in a whoosh.

When the vice grip loosened, Danny kept his face at a deadpan. "Well, yes, there is that."

Raven nodded. "So, what's been going on?"

Danny just rose his eyebrows. "I don't think I'm going to-oof- and answer many questions, partic-oof-ularly that one if I'm being hung upside down and-"

"Point taken," Raven muttered hotly, letting the now upside down (and she had been shaking him slightly while he protested) drop back onto the bed.

"There. Now, on with the explanation."

"Well, the truth is," Though Danny was never one to look weak and at a loss, but it seemed there was no way out. "ah, I really don't know."

Raven just kept waiting, never lifting her chilling gaze from Danny's.

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I was the villain this whole time, I have this huge obsession with the Teen Titans and I just HAD to get autographs, so I schemed up this whole insane evil plan just to get myself locked in a room with a Titan and--OH MY GOLLY GOSH, YOU'RE A TEEN TITAN!" He rose to his knees, scrambling around him, like he was frantically searching for a piece of paper and pen. "NO! I don't have anything for you to sign! Oh," he cried, falling back and draping his hand on his forehead.

Raven didn't look amused. "No. I want a straight answer."

"I. Don't. Know." Danny noticed this conversation was following along the same lines as the one he shared with Robin. Except this time, no one was going to step in to stop the shouting and screaming and general first grade kind of stuff.

Well. Not good at all.

"Not good enough."

"All I have."

Raven pushed off the side of the bed and planted her feet on the ground. "Come with me."

She opened the door and ascended a stairwell, leading up to what Danny was sure the Titan living room.

The Titans were usually in that same living room.

So much for trying not to screw himself over.

**Hey!! Yeah so…review! Get over your hate for me and my update crisis…and click the button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So! Here I am with a quick update to redeem the lack of update over the weekend. So, this is more filler, rather than kick-butt ACTION!! That'll be next chapter. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own anything…-sob-…LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Danny held his head high as Raven lead him into the huge room, trying to mask his limp. Though he was failing miserably, he could at least not draw attention to it. He was no crybaby at least.

Finally, the not-so-dynamic-duo emerged from the stair well (why they had taken the stairs, Danny would never know; there was an elevator right there and there were tons of flights to scale. Perhaps a dramatic entrance? Though it would be hard to pull that off if they were out of breath). Danny kept his face deadpan.

There was a huge couch on one end along with a huge television and gaming system. There was a gigantic kitchen with every cooking appliance anyone could ever need stuffed into it. There was a huge door on the opposite end, currently sealed shut.

A green boy with pointed ears was challenging a guy who looked like he was half machine to a bout of video games. A boy who's apparel consisted of a cape, a mask, red, green, and yellow dispersed there as well. He was pacing behind a girl with fiery red hair and a purple attire was leaning over a bowl and mixing furiously.

Danny knew exactly who they were.

And as jazzed as he normally would have been to be with the Teen Titans crew, due the present situation, he was quite elated.

Raven stopped abruptly and waited for her comrades to notice they had entered the room. It didn't take long. Very quickly indeed, the din died down and all eyes were focused on Danny and Raven.

Robin took long and quick strides toward them, his eyes wide in anticipation. What exactly were they were expecting, Danny didn't know.

"Well?" Robin pried, a weird smile creeping its way onto his usually hardened features.

Creepy.

Was Robin really _that_ into the satisfaction of cracking the case? He should be locked in some sort of asylum if he was like this all of the time, or at least some therapy sessions. Obsessed much? He was on the verge of breathing heavily, he was so excited. Danny half expected him to pee his pants.

But apparently it hadn't been that long Danny had been assessing Robin and his need for mental help, because Raven had answered and Robin had froze, his previous expression wiped from his features.

"What do you mean, he doesn't know?"

Those seven words open the flood gates.

Beast boy hopped up from the couch and agitatedly turned into a green dog, leaning over and scratching his ear.

Cyborg protested with a "Hey, man,", also abandoning his game controller and moving to back up Robin.

Starfire just beamed at Danny. "Would you like some Golorbian Schwashbook?"

Robin held up a hand a silenced her. "Now's not the time, Star."

Starfire's face fell and she set down her mixing bowl. Robin eyed Danny, giving hi a serious once-over.

Raven dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He doesn't know, Robin. Leave it go." With that, she crossed the room and began to meditate.

Robin threw his arms in the air. "You can't be serious!" he cried in an exasperated tone.

Danny gave a smirk. "I think she was."

Robin exploded. "I don't need those snide comments from anyone, least of all _you_." By that time, he had his bo staff out and at the ready.

"Well, you might not need them, but you should be grateful I'm giving them to you for free--"

Robin had Danny slammed up against the wall. He pushed in close, lowering his voice to a murmur. "I don't trust you one bit, no matter what Raven says. I'll be watching you, Phantom, always."

Danny shoved him away angrily, humiliated he was cornered into such a position so fast and without much difficulty from his opponent.

Robin spoke to Cyborg in a foreboding voice, who had opened his mouth to intervene in the situation. He shut his mouth with a click and turned on his heel, disappearing down a hallway. Beast Boy had assumed his normal human-like form.

Robin shot Danny one last glare before he too ducked into the hallway.

Starfire barely batted an eyelash before seizing Danny in a hug and carrying him effortlessly. She dumped him on a stool and handed him a plate full of a gruesome looking dish. "Please, join me in this joyous feast of friendship!"

Danny tentatively picked up the spoon that was embedded in to gray goo and shoveled it into his mouth. A smile spread across his face. It wasn't half bad! He licked his plate clean in a matter of minutes, and a jubilant Starfire gladly offered him seconds. When there was none left, she offered him a nearly blinding grin.

"A friend that takes pleasure in my cooking! What a day of joy this is!"

Danny glanced up contentedly and yawned. "Are you tired, friend Danny?" Starfire inquired.

Danny nodded, realizing only now that he was completely wiped. Starfire beckoned to him with an orange finger, tapping lightly on Raven's shoulder and leading him down the same hallway Robin and Cyborg had retired to.

They stopped walking at a large door, and Starfire spoke quietly. "Here you can sleep, friend Danny."

The door opened with a hiss, and Danny thanked Starfire. She fixed her wide green eyes on his and sent him a silent smile. With that, she turned and left.

Danny paid no heed to his surroundings with the exception of the bed, which he thrust himself down upon. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Cyborg sighed, twisting forcefully with a screwdriver. He would have to collect a sample from the Danny kid if he was to finish this project by tomorrow.

Sometimes Cyborg just didn't get his best buddy. He was always so paranoid, looking over his shoulder like everyone was always out to get him.

Cyborg couldn't really blame him, what with Slade and all of the other guys out to take a shot at the Boy Wonder. But sometimes…some times it was better just to relax.

Cyborg wasn't going to go disobeying orders, though, no matter what he thought of the current situation. Robin said build something, Cyborg was going to build it. He'd be damned if he turned on his team.

Cyborg was going to keep an eye out, though, for that kid.

He surveyed his rack of tools for a wrench. His car was parked in the corner, glinting in the harsh light that illuminated the room. He could only wonder what Robin was doing in the room next door.

One thing could be certain. It wasn't sleeping.

**So, this was more of a build up chapter for the next one. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't…review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Updating gives me this weird satisfaction…whatever. Here it is, steaming hot off the presses!**

Danny cracked his eyes open. He shot a glance at the alarm clock with blaring red numbers and realized it was already ten thirty. Well, not too late, but he was with the Titans. They probably woke up at the crack of dawn to do training and stuff like that, which Danny never really bothered with.

He heard a few cheerful voices outside the door, but they quickly faded away.

Ugh.

He guessed that meant he had to wake up.

Danny rolled over, savoring the last traces of sleep before throwing down the covers and blundering out in all of his groggy glory. He started towards the door, swaying a little and walking crooked. Ah, the pleasures of the morning. Danny ran his tongue over his teeth, grimacing. He wished he had a toothbrush.

Danny sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. The truth was, he planned to leave, just as soon as he woke up. Which was just what he was about to do.

He turned intangible raising himself off the ground and floating to the side. He slid through the wall, and into a dark room. He crossed his arms and rose his eyebrows. Definitely Raven's room. Morbid, just how he imagined she would like it. Danny smirked and allowed himself to fly into the next room.

It was an absolute pigsty. The computer was barely recognizable as that, and there seemed to be shelves on one wall, but he couldn't be sure. Danny shifted back to tangible and headed over to the computer. He picked up a small CD case. Beast Boy seemed to be a fan of DOOMED too. He smiled, setting the disk case down, and turning. There were clothes strewn everywhere, so that there was a huge lump of it on the bed. At least, he thought it was a huge lump of clothes, until it snored.

Danny jumped a little farther into the air in surprise. The heap of clothes was Beast Boy!

Before Danny had the chance to go invisible, or back to intangible, for that matter, Beast Boy had flung some clothes off his bed. Danny was sure hadn't meant for them to land on Danny's head, but they did all the same. Beast Boy yawned and leapt out of the bed.

He found himself face to face with a disgruntled Danny, who was trying to remove the boxers that seemed to be clinging to him with all they had in them.

Beast Boy reeled back, disgusted. "Yo, dude, not cool! That's gross!"

Danny's reply was a strangled gurgle as he wrestled with the patterned underwear, momentarily forgetting his helpful friend, intangibility. Beast Boy had gained his bearings and was squinting suspiciously at Danny. "You weren't spying on me, were you?"

Danny ripped the boxers off his head and growled deep in his chest. Beast Boy furrowed his brow, listening to the tone. Finally, he grinned and pressed a hand against Danny's chest, pushing him backwards in the air. "Dude, you _growl_?"

Danny just clicked his mouth shut with a snap, unspoken words to remain unspoken for longer, and left the room, simply phasing through the door. Beast Boy burst through the door, right after Danny.

"That was awesome! Do it again!"

Danny just glared at Beast Boy. Well, no use in trying to leave now. Beast Boy would just go and tell everybody what had happened. Danny smacked his forehead. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have been snooping.

Beast Boy rubbed his stomach and grabbed Danny's arm. Danny stared at his hand, unmoving, until Beast Boy got sufficiently creeped out and let go.

"Ah, ha ha, hey man, what do you say to getting some breakfast?"

Danny nodded and followed the overly energetic Beast boy down the hallway the way he and Starfire had come the night before. They both emerged, and Danny blinked against the harsh light that poured through the gigantic sets of windows that lined one whole wall.

It was oddly empty. It felt abandoned to Danny, almost as if everyone had gotten up in the middle of something, and left to do something else. But of course not. The kitchen was sparkling clean, everything neat and slid into place. The couch pillows looked like they had been ironed and the video games that had previously lain randomly around the room were secure in labeled slots next to the game controller. Nothing was amiss, like anyone had been there at all.

As unnerved as Danny was, he was more hungry. Beast Boy dug through the fridge and pulled out two blocks of tofu. Though Danny preferred meat, he didn't complain. He had gotten used to tofu and other artificial substitutes for the real thing due to Sam and her vegan--sorry, ultra recylco vegetarian--beliefs.

Danny stewed silently, after skillfully smothering any of Beast Boys attempts to construct some sort of conversation. He listened broodingly to the clanking of forks against plates.

Beast Boy was restless. "C'mon, want to play some video games?" He poked out his lip and shrunk down a little, creating a cute irresistible puppy dog face. Well, not irresistible to everyone. Danny knew Beast Boy had probably used it many a time before.

"No. I want to look around. Is that okay?"

Beast Boy blinked, thrown off by Danny's immunity to his one wild card. "Uh, yeah I guess--"

"Great. Thanks" He headed off down a stair well. He hopped down the stairs, sometimes sliding down a railing or just free falling a few flights. When he hit the bottom, he lunged at the door and yanked it open, having a sudden rush of adrenaline.

He was in a parking lot that spanned the entirety of the underbelly of Titans Tower. It was relatively empty, except for a few vehicles scattered around the outskirts.

_Run, run._ Danny's heart was bursting out of his ribcage. He took off aimlessly, feeling his feet sprout wings as he sprinted.

_RUN, RUN! _Danny wasn't jogging, wasn't running, wasn't sprinting. He was speeding along faster than he ever had before.

_Run, run, but you can't hide. _Danny leapt and launched himself into the air, flying a few moments before letting his feet connect again with earth and pavement.

_Run, run, but you can't hide. _Danny was drawing in breaths in a painful gasping.

_Run, Danny! Run! _He wasn't getting air fast enough. He was out from under the building, but the jittery feeling in his gut only increased.

_RUN! RUN! Nothing can make you run faster than you already are!_ There was a cruel cackling filling the air.

Danny was slowing his fast paced chase to nowhere, gulping in air. Waves were crashing against the jagged rocks.

He leaned on one of the behemoths, trying to catch his breath.

The wind carried a pair of voices to Danny's ears. He perked up, in his ghost form having stabilized his breathing quickly. The voices were just audible over the din of boiling water.

"I think friend Robin is in need of some cheering of the up sort!" That was definitely Starfire.

"I think he just needs to take some time off." That flat and unemotional voice was Raven's no doubt. Ah, so out to bond girl-style. Danny didn't think them the type.

"And what about friend Danny? Robin does not like him much, I am afraid."

_How could you tell?_ Danny though sardonically, but suppressed his inner feelings to continue his eavesdropping session.

"Just because I said he doesn't understand the situation he is in, that doesn't mean I trust him Star. Neither should you."

"But he seems to be so nice!" Danny smiled. Star was the nice one. She barely knew him and was already defending him from her friends.

"To put it frank, Star, I think he's a snake in the grass. Stay away from him. You might get hurt."

Danny huffed, tears pricking at his eyes. It hurt, coming from everybody. Did he really come across as the spoiled guy everybody can sniff a mile away from the get go?

He rose his face to the sky and drew a shaky breath. Time to leave. He retraced his steps back to the door to the stairwell, then proceeded to scale the steps glumly. When he reached the main floor of the tower, he entered the hallway and his room. The kitchen had been barren.

He half expected to see a tumbleweed roll across the floor.

He sat in the middle of his bed, mulling over everything. Until he had to go to the bathroom.

He headed down the hallway in search for a bath-roomy door. He found it, eventually. It had the word **BATHROOM **across the front.

He walked in cautiously, ignoring his refection and getting out as fast as he could.

Not so easy.

He caught a glimpse pf himself. He wasn't what he thought he looked like.

His eyes were red. He had a multitude of red streaks in his hair. His costume was gothic looking with all black. No green. Barely any silver.

WHAT!?

Not right. Last time he checked, he looked like, well, himself!

He came to the only conclusion he could. He was turning into _him._

Danny rushed back to the toilet, flinging open the lid and heaving his stomach for all he was worth. When he was done, he stared into the bowl, disgusted.

He had promised himself he wouldn't give in. But he already had.

**Heya! The end of the chapter! I know, so sad. I'll update this weekend I promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Update! Awesome! -cheers for herself- What, a girl can't boost her self-esteem??**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Teen Titans for that matter. Just go and rub it in my face. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour some lemon juice on it?**

Robin had called a meeting. Danny, who had retreated to 'his' room to brood, was in no mood to sit through some boring lecture about the crime rates of the city. He had much better stuff to do with his time. Like be a mulish, depressed person. He wasn't one to be optimistic.

But he found himself being dragged out of his room by a scowling Cyborg. "C'mon man, Robin said he wanted you…" He let out a muffled _oof_ when Danny kneed him in the stomach. "Alright! No more Mr. Nice Guy!"

Cyborg proceeded to simply wrap his arms around Danny like a bear hug and picked him up. Danny just smiled and went for the intangibility option of escape. It worked quite effectively. Danny slipped right out of Cyborg's arms, who shuddered at the ghost boy's passing through.

"Fine man, I'm not the one who'll have to face to Robin," Cyborg shrugged nonchalantly, exiting the room with a dramatic sigh and heading quickly down the hallway. Danny just stared at the door blankly.

Option One: Maybe he should go. It might be beneficiary in his quest to gain the Titan's trust. He might be invited to go out and help the Titans kick some nemesis butt. If that were the case, he would get some cool inside information on how the Titans worked. Perhaps learn some new moves from the team. Or just get invited to a training session. But that still involved some new moves. Danny felt his own style was wearing itself out, not that he was using it much. It wasn't that he didn't want to keep it, just that it was losing its novelty and edge. Honing was what he was looking to do.

Option Two: He could just wait here and laugh at the pissed look on Robin's face.

**OH YEAH!! THE LINE BREAK IS BACK!! GET OVER IT!!**

Robin looked up coolly when Cyborg entered the room. He didn't even blink when Danny wasn't trailing behind him. Robin leaned over the table.

"He didn't come?"

"Nah, he wouldn't leave his room." Cyborg shifted uneasily. What was Robin going to do about that? He seemed edgier than usual, and to tell the truth, it was setting everyone else off too. Raven was snappier, Beast Boy was sullen, and Starfire was withdrawn. Cyborg had noticed right away, but nobody else was catching on the not-so-subtle change in atmosphere. They were the Teen Titans, for God's sake! They could spot trouble a mile away in Jump, but they couldn't defend themselves when it hit close to home?

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Anything wrong, Cy?"

Cyborg cleared his throat nervously. "No. Why would you think that?" If Cyborg had a shirt on, he'd be tugging at the collar. He struggled to keep his face level. It seemed like a good move to Cyborg.

All the rest of the team saw was some sort of face convulsion. Cyborg wasn't usually the one to hide emotions. That special spot on the team was saved for Robin and the occasional Raven.

Cyborg was definitely out of character too.

Robin just turned. "We have to keep some tabs on this Phantom guy." He was saying this in all seriousness. Cyborg was settling into a chair and staring at the wall. Raven had her eyes closed, but that didn't necessarily mean she wasn't listening. Starfire was as rapt as always, but the shine in her eyes had dulled slightly. Beast Boy was leaning back in his plush chair so far nobody could tell his facial expression.

Robin read the faces worriedly. "We need something that will keep him here, or at least track him." With that he turned to Cyborg, who was somewhat unresponsive.

"What?"

Robin shook his head a repeated himself. "The tracking device…?"

Cyborg's eye was open wide. "Oh yeah, right." He stood up and spoke a little louder. "So, I've been working on something unnoticeable to track Danny with, but I ran into a few major problems, like the way he can just fall through stuff."

Robin looked slightly annoyed. "You've been _working_ on it? As in you're not finished?"

"Yes. I mean NO! I'm finished! I rectified the untouchable obstacle with a sample of his DNA. Now, when I get this on him," he poked a button on his arm and a small device popped out, "it'll stick to him and change when he changes."

Robin squinted at the object. "Cy, you really think he won't notice that thing is attached to him?"

A smile spread across Cyborg's face. "This is just the application device. The real tracker is a size of a tick."

Robin grinned back, satisfied. "I don't think there will be any trouble getting it on him, then. I'll leave that part up to you, Cyborg."

Starfire whimpered quietly. Robin twisted to peer at her. "Yeah Star?"

She let out a small sigh. "I do not understand why we must be so suspicious of friend Danny!" she said, sitting up and hardening her face.

"Star, I wished we didn't have to--"

"Then don't, Robin! Instead, we could all enjoy a meal of the party sort!"

Robin smacked a gloved hand to his forehead. "It's not so easy, Star."

Starfire was adamant. "Please, friend Robin? There is no need to conclusion jump!"

Robin ignored her pout and stretched taller so her could see over her head, which was positioned in front of his face and masked with the perfect pout. "Any questions?"

All he got was a n irked Raven and a Beast Boy who looked like he'd seen better days.

"Okay then."

Starfire was angry at being ignored. "I think my vote counts just as much as theirs do, Robin!" She fumed heatedly.

"Star, we know that, _I _know that but you're still outnum--"

He was interrupted by a loud crash that resounded through the room and left a huge dent in the door. Robin was instantly in action. "Titans, GO!"

**ANOTHER FREAKING LINE BREAK!! YEAH!! ON A ROLL!!**

Danny crossed his arms. This waiting for Robin's pissed reaction was not working for him.

It had been at least fifteen minutes. Danny had judged Robin to be a fast paced, attack-now-ask-questions-later kind of guy. He could handle waiting for a little bit, but it wasn't long before he was utterly bored.

How can you be utterly bored when you're the half-dead ghost guardian of the world?

Does that make any sense at all?

So as Danny was sitting there waiting for Robin to hurry up pr for something else to happen, karma came to bite him in the butt again.

And not the good kind.

Danny shivered as his ghost sense went off. The blue mist curled in front of his face. Danny was up in an instant, ready for anything. Well, at least, almost anything.

But he wasn't expecting to see a smug looking Vlad Plasmius. "Why, hello my little badger! Long time, no see!"

Danny hadn't moved, He was just staring at Vlad, waiting for him to make his move. Laughed and began to form an ectoblast in his hand. "Well, well, look who's been setting up with the Teen Titans!" He tossed the ectoblast in an almost lazy fashion towards the tense Danny.

Danny easily dodged. Not only that, but he was also launching his own counterattack. This consisted of a swift feign to the left and a clipping ectoblast to the right.

Blocked.

"Oh, Daniel has gotten faster, has he? Well, so have I!"

Vlad duplicated into five. Danny responding by matching his display of power. The five Dannys and Vlads crashed together mightily. One Danny was teleporting all around the confused Vlad, until he was caught off guard and received a nasty punch to the face. The Danny duplicate fizzled out of existence.

Vlad One. Danny zip.

The Vlad, now free of its enemy, dove to aid another one of his comrades who was locked under Danny's arm. The help came to little too late. The score was even.

At least, it _was_ even. Before Vlad joined back into one and grabbed all four remaining Danny's, squeezing them together. They cried out collectively, punching and yelling.

It wasn't long before the Dannys fused back into one and were tossed to the floor.

"You are still the little badger you always were!"

Vlad was leaning over Danny with a triumphant look on his face. That expression soon faded to one of shock as Danny kneed him in the groin.

It was Danny's turn to smile. "Ouchie!"

Vlad straightened up from his doubled over position. He placed a booted foot on Danny's chest and began to press. Danny just slid through the floor.

He flew back up and found himself on the hallway. Better to be in a bigger space, he reasoned. More room to maneuver. He shot down the hallway, and knew a silent Vlad was following close behind.

He was caught by surprise when a cold hand gripped his foot and slammed him into a a metal doorway. Ouch.

But the pit of unease rolled over in his stomach when he heard the phrase, "Titans, GO!"

**Yeah, so that's it. Yay, review! Um…I'm running out of things to say…Besides thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU to my faithful reviewers. I love them!**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny rolled to the side, simultaneously avoiding a crushing blow from Vlad and being squished by the giant metal doors the Titans had just blown open. Danny had to change his mindset. He wasn't used to working with a team, and if he didn't adapt quickly, he was going to get in the way and ultimately screw up the whole operation.

If he did that, he would _definitely_ have to deal with a really really pissed Robin, and he might not enjoy it as much as he thought he would. So, a plan was in need of brainstorming.

Danny, though, found it extremely hard to think while he was dodging stray ectoblasts.

He eventually gave up on the plan when he wasn't paying attention and a ball of energy hit him in the thigh.

Alright then.

Starfire was engaged with Vlad, while Beast Boy dove in like a bullet to scratch Vlad with his vicious looking talons, a benefit of being a condor. Starfire caught Vlad's cape and swung him around. He used the momentum to boomerang and deliver a nasty kick to her face. Starfire retreated as Raven took her place, exercising her wrath upon the recovering Vlad.

Raven caught Vlad in a circular shield prison, and began compressing it. Vlad formed a supernova blast and released it. They were back at each other, punching and kicking. Raven delivered a hooking right to Vlad's temple, but Vlad had brought his knee up into her stomach and slammed his fist into her exposed face.

Oh, ouch. Another out of the battle. And another took their downed teammate's place. Cyborg, all cannons and gadgets, didn't last for too long before Vlad just turned his armed intangible and yanked at some key wires. Robin hopped in and was immediately blasted back into the wall by an irate Plasmius. "Enough!" the older half ghost fruit loop boomed, rising a little in the air. He began focusing on his hands.

Vlad had formed a pink ectoshield around himself before long and was about to expand it quickly. That would render any Titans without the ability to create their own shields out of the game for at least a few minutes, which would not be ideal, considering the situation.

The edges of the shield were pulsing with energy, and the Titans (besides the short circuited Cyborg; he wasn't coming back for awhile, what with the sparkling wires jutting out of his arm and chest) were beating at it with all they had. The attacks were being absorbed, and soon would be used against them. Danny had to erect his hasty defense with perfect timing. Too early, and the Titans may freak out and slip away before the shield closed completely, not to mention he may lose a substantial amount of energy. Too late, and they were toast.

**MY LIFE IS ACTUALLY QUITE BORING!! (LINE BREAK)**

Vlad was flexing his fingers, drawing the energy needed. He wanted it to be supercharged, enough to take young Daniel out so he could deal with the Titans easily and leave with his prize. He not only wanted it to drain Daniel of his energy, but if the ploy worked on the Titans as well, he would be golden.

Vlad dipped his hand into the well of enormous energy within him, and released.

The shield shot off in all directions, impacting on the walls and the thin defensive shields Daniel had formed to take the edge off of the massive blow. It wasn't enough.

Vlad smirked as he let his eyes roam over the room strewn with the powerful Titans and young Daniel.

Check and Mate.

Needless to say, Vlad wasn't very concerned when the ragtag group began to stir and prop themselves up. Daniel had even managed a comeback, his energy was drained and not ready at all for action.

_Oh well,_ Vlad thought, clapping his hands together. _I'll just have to teach these children a lesson._

He strode quickly over to Daniel, who could barely stand. Vlad grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, applying pressure, forcing him down onto his knees. "Alright, Daniel," Vlad uttered quietly, "I can't have you interfering with anything, can I?" His tone of voice was nonchalant and quite infuriating for Danny. He put up little protest as Vlad dug through some invisible pocket he had concealed in his costume. He pulled a pair of ghost-handcuffs out with an "Ah-ha!".

Vlad dragged the totally exhausted Danny over to the kitchen and hand cuffed him to one of the long-legged chairs that was bolted to the floor.

As Vlad looped the chain around the chair leg and cuffed Danny's other hand, the younger halfa let out a gasp of pain and shuddered. Vlad smirked and swept his powerful gaze over the badly beaten Danny. "You've changed Daniel," he said softly, running his finger down from the top of Danny's forehead to the tip of his nose, "But one has to wonder…has that change also reached inside?"

Danny turned his head away roughly, extremely creeped out by the fatherly way Vlad had voiced his opinion. Vlad just blinked and turned back to the Titans.

All of the Titans were still lying on the ground, some moaning and attempting to get up, or even roll over.

Except for Raven.

In fact, Raven was poised with a huge amount of black energy writhing between her raised hands.

Danny just wished he could see the look on Vlad's face.

Raven smashed the swirling mass down on Vlad, and the desired effect was accomplished. Well, partially.

Vlad _did _collapse to the floor. He _did _look defeated. But just as Raven and Danny shared a small smile of success with each other, Vlad popped up like one of those portable camping tents that nearly smack you in the face when you open them. He had and opaque syringe clutched in his hand. He set his jaw and plunged the needle deep into the fleshy part of Raven's upper thigh.

Well, celebration time: OVER with a capital everything.

Vlad checked very carefully that the other Titans wouldn't be making miraculous comebacks before grinning mirthlessly at Raven who was crumpled on the floor, completely motionless. Not even an occasional twitch to let everyone know she was alive.

Well, time for situation overview and reflection on Danny's part.

From bad, to worse, to even worse, to celebration, to Danny's own personal hell.

Vlad walked over to Danny, looking tired and weary. Danny lashed out desperately with his foot. Vlad easily sidestepped. "Please, Daniel," he muttered under his breath, holding up a precautionary hand.

Vlad took Danny's chin in his hand after assuming a crouching position. For a moment Vlad kept that fatherly position, before cocking his head slightly at the sound of the stirring Titans. He pulled a thin collar from a hidden pocket in his cape, now torn and tattered. He fastened it securely around the silent Danny's neck. "Daniel, don't hurt yourself. I'll need you soon." With that, he turned, nudged that fallen body of Raven, then swiftly picked her up and flew out of the building at a blistering speed.

Danny craned his neck to watch Vlad and the Raven he was towing with him disappear into a fading dot on the horizon before he strained to see how the Titans were faring.

Robin was searching for a handhold on the wall to help him stand, but a solemn Starfire was there quickly to help him. Beast Boy was sadly surveying the damage done to Cyborg, who was currently rebooting.

Well, not too bad, Danny thought optimistically. It wasn't long before Robin was back to his normal self, which meant he had strode across the room and nearly ripped Danny's face off. "You knew him, didn't you? You seemed perfectly friendly, actually. You led him her and he beat us to a pulp! I knew were scheming something this whole time, and it serves us right for not detaining you earlier!" A vein throbbed on Robin's forehead.

Danny cleared his throat and was about to defend himself right before an indignant Starfire stepped in on his behalf. "Robin, you look and yet you do not see!" She pointed forcefully at the restrained Danny, who was laying in a totally awkward position to sufficiently view the heated conversation. "Is he not ensnared to the chair of sitting?"

Robin frowned for a short time before his features smoothed out. "It's to direct us away from the clues lying right in front of us! Star, don't you see? He's been plotting this whole time!"

The sort of sadness that had overwhelmed Danny uncharacteristically while he was eavesdropping on Raven and Starfire at the beach had turned to into a kind of righteous anger which had hardened into a stone cold fury.

Robin gave a contemptuous look to Danny. "I don't know why you expect such a high set of morals from an evil piece of dirt like him."

Danny's eyes widened a fraction. "What did you just say?" Danny asked in sort of calm voice. Like a lull before a huge hulking thunderstorm.

Robin didn't even acknowledge him with a glare. "Beast Boy, take him to his room, and make sure he stays there. At least, until I say otherwise."

**Um…please don't kill me. I value my life…**

**Well, I don't have a very good excuse for the first week I didn't update, but I do for everything else! My sister broke her nose and needed surgery. So, I was a little preoccupied. Forgive me! Please??**

**(And review if you have a kind, giving heart)…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am the most sorry person on fanfiction right now. All I can say is…I hope you had a great summer? Er…I am SO SORRY, really. Really really. But hey, sometimes life can dump some serious suckishness on top of you, and you have to dig your way out.**

**Anywho, here I am with the long awaited chapter. This was really weird for me to right, because I happen to have and Aunt Robin and Uncle Danny who are happily married…except they're both eighty and own a cow farm. Damn, I wish they were badass superheroes…**

"I don't thinkso." Danny said slowly, letting his head fall back to the floor softly. He was done with Robin and his ridiculously suspicious approach to anything and everything foreign. Seriously! It's not as if Danny had come marching into the Titan's Tower toting a bag full of marijuana and cocaine he was surely planning to sell to kindergarteners.

No. It was Robin who had busted in, guns a blazin', ready to blast Danny's head off at the slightest twitch.

"What is _wrong,_ Robin? Is it that you just can't get enough of ordering your teammates around? Is it that you think you're really helping people by _not _accepting help? Because really, if that's what you think, then I don't want to be a part of your merry band of crime stoppers anyway. Saving you from that stupid Mumbo Jumbo guy has been the worst mistake of my week.

"You see, Robin," at this point, Danny found it prudent to snap his fingers, "Everyone fom this plane of existence, or any other, as far as I'm concerned, has a little thing called karma following him around and always at the ready to bite his charge in the ass. I personally think over the past few days your karma has grown from a playful little puppy to a rabid, over grown pit-bull on steroids. And yes, I'm talking about the bad kind."

Robin's pallor had been advancing from a perfectly healthy rosy pink, to a certainly not normal maroon, to and odd green orange mixture. But now more than ever, while his face was pale, were Starfire eyes worriedly flitting over him.

Beast boy, oblivious to the chameleon Robin, was only perplexed at why the room had been completely silent for an awkward ten seconds.

Cyborg cleared his throat.

Robin drew a deep breath. Time for the rebuttal.

"You think I _chose_ this life? When I went into crime fighting, it was great. Take down some bad guys, crash at Batman's place. And then I made my own team. Made my own enemies. I've seen what trusting can do. It can rip you and everything you care about apart…I'm not willing to let that happen. So you want my trust? Earn it. I've known you for a total of a day and a half. You cut into our fight—"

"You mean _saved_ you?" Danny hissed.

"—you come to our Tower—"

"You invited me! Scratch that, you 'ordered' me! DRAGGED ME HERE!" was Danny's indignant response.

Robin peered down at the ensnared ghost boy through his mask. "Maybe so, but did I order you to invite your friend over as well?"

Danny slammed his heels on the floor and rattled his handcuffs as obnoxiously as he could manage.

Cyborg glanced at Starfire, who glanced at Beast Boy, who glanced at Robin.

Cyborg huffed, frustrated, and tried desperately to communicate with his fellow teammates.

"FINE. Prove to me your just not some fraud." Robin said slowly, cocking a cool eyebrow.

Danny let out a flustered laugh. "I'm not a fraud!"

Robin tapped his foot.

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"But only as far as you know!"

"And I'm looking for some insight on those last few feet. They're still in the dark…"

"But I haven't DONE anything to you!"

"Yes, but where's the proof?"

"All around you!"

"WHERE?"

"…over there!"

"Nice try. If there is any proof, confessions…anything you'd like to tell me, don't hesitate to speak."

"I'm innocent!"

Robin grinned slowly.

"Yes, but where's the PROOF?"

**MUA HA HA!! A LINE BREAK!! YYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Meanwhile, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy where all exchanging glances and trying to get across messages in strange, cut off grunts.

In other words, they sounded as such:

"Mu-ah! Chikah…ack! No! Wha nah ya ugh…uh…YAY! Ga fer…nay. NAY. I SAID NAY ALREADY!"

As you may imagine, this amused Starfire greatly.

Within the first thirty seconds, she had a revelation. These seemingly mindless grunts and gestures reminded her of a special Tameranian dance and song routine, made especially for wedding ceremonies. And though she did not quite understand why her friends were engaging in a dance of the marriage sort, she still found their attempts to connect with her and her culture endearing. They tried so hard to help her fit in!

But they were doing so badly. Their pronunciation was horrible.

Starfire watched for a little while longer, before Danny and Robin's voices rose to shouts. Her brow wrinkled in thought. Perhaps a wedding dance would cheer them all!

Starfire broke into song so suddenly nobody even had a chance.

Danny and Robin turned so fast that Danny rolled over so he lay face flat on the floor, twisting his wrists in their binds painfully.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their grunting and dancing (for indeed, they had begun to dance, albeit odd and jerkily) so abruptly that Beast Boy had to sway to keep his balance in the odd position he was in.

Cyborg and Beastboy smiled guiltily at the two wrathful boys, before lowering their arms and legs so they assumed a proper standing position.

Starfire just kept on crooning, her lilting voice echoing off the walls. A small but noticeable grin flitted across Danny's face, and Starfire took this as encouragement.

She sprung into movement, twirling and slicing through the air, partaking fully in the bondage dance.

Danny and Robin shared a look.

Though Starfire's voice was probably considered more beautiful than most in her homeland, it was agonizing for any earth inhabitant to listen to. So together, the formerly quarreling boys joined their voices in a mighty "Starfire, STOP."

Well, actually, Danny went, "Starfire, what the hell?"

And Robin called gently, "Starfire, please stop!"

But you get my point.

And Starfire did stop, her arms still swinging through the air as she gazed happily upon Robin.

Do you not feel better now, Robin? It is true, I was not expecting friends Beast Boy and Cyborg to attempt the Tamaranian dance of bondage, but I do see why they think it would bring joy among us. I decided to aid them in their noble cause! But do tell me, friend Robin and Danny, did this wondrous song work?"

Robin beamed at her. "Of course it did Star! Thank you so much!"

Danny smirked at Robin as he flipped back over onto his back, seeing the muddled cloudy look in the boy's eyes.

"Hey Cy," Robin beckoned softly, waiting for his teammate to work his way over.

"Yeah man?" Cyborg sighed.

"Can you please release Danny from those cuffs?"

Both Danny and Cyborg were equally shocked.

"And Danny, I was wondering…would you like to join us for some dinner?"

**Mmmkay. So please, As much as you probably hate me, review. PLEASE? I will make sure that nothing like this happens ever EVER again. Ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey man, you want another piece of pizza?"

Danny looked up at Cyborg's expectant face. "Hmm? Oh, no thanks. I already had three."

Cyborg looked disappointed. He set the plate down on the countertop and slid it over to Danny. "C'mon man! I mean, even BB is still going!"

Danny, not sure of how to respond to that, spared Beast Boy a glance. A glance that wasn't short enough. The green skinned boy was currently in the middle of attempting to stuff two pieces of extra cheese into his mouth while taking a swig of his drink. The attempt, as noted by a spiteful Robin, failed.

Danny paled slightly and turned back to Cyborg, flinching as a squelching noise floated over from the general direction of Beast Boy. "Ah, definitely no thanks."

At that moment, Starfire floated over. "Oh, friend Danny, do you find the pizza", the word came out of her mouth jagged and foreign sounding, "unsatisfactory?"

"No, no, Star. I'm just…full."

Starfire regarded him with a worried glance. "I believe this is unusual. My other male friends consume at least five pieces of pizza at each meal it is served!"

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent as Starfire flew away. He crooked an eyebrow at Cyborg. The huge teen just shrugged.

She returned, not a moment later, with a bowl of sickly orange looking paste. "Sometimes I find that the food on this planet does not satisfy me, as well! I always keep a bowl of Mik'aben Yorgluk nearby. It reminds me of my home planet, and it helps heal wounds in the throat."

She floated above the ground excitedly, staring at Danny with and odd look on her face. An awkward ten seconds later, Danny realized Starfire expected him to do something with it.

"Oh! Ahm…well, let me try some!" even to Danny, his enthusiasm sounded very forced. Starfire, though, had commenced in a delighted squeal halfway through Danny's hesitant sentence. She slathered on the paste, and then continued to watch as Danny took a bite.

Danny chewed thoughtfully. "Almost as good as the Golorbian Schwashbook." He commented through the food.

Starfire smiled and floated back to Robin.

Well, that was that, Danny guessed.

It wasn't long before an unmistakable gloomy mood settled like a thick dust over the young heroes. Raven was gone, Robin hated Danny, and Danny was having a crisis of faith. At least with appearances, anyway.

Cyborg was the first to turn in for the night. Then went Beast Boy, then Danny.

As he plodded to his room silently, a sense of dread worked its way back into Danny's system.

There were so many things wrong right now.

Danny entered his room and flopped onto the bed.

Raven was gone. Gone! As in, poof! Vlad could have taken her anywhere. Danny had some sort of collar bestowed on him by none other than the fruitloop himself, and last but certainly not least, there was the issue of the black mass crawling under his skin.

_My life is just so screwed up._

Agh!

Danny stood up and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, not bothering with his old rules of avoiding his reflection.

Almost at once, he noticed his pale complexion giving way to the black film. It slithered under his skin in a mocking way.

Oh, he was so pissed at it.

No matter.

Danny ignored that as he leaned forward, trying to glean more from his own morbid expression. His red eyes…his fearful face…

And there it was.

A woozy sort of haze washed into the room, and Danny's reflection changed.

It was Jazz again.

She looked so afraid. It was painful for Danny to look at, but he did. Jazz didn't seem to notice him at first, but when she did, it was as if Danny was the only person in the world.

"Danny!" she cried, clutching a marbleized notebook to her chest. There was a stubby pencil tucked behind one of her ears. "Danny, I need you! I have to get away from this place! It's a nightmare."

Danny pushed himself even closer. "Where is that place, Jazz? Where are you?"

Jazz blinked and shot him a confused look. "You mean you don't know? Everyone's been yelling at me, asking why you won't help, and all the time I didn't know either. But it's because…you don't…know."

At this point, Jazz had tugged her pencil from behind her ear and was making a note in the book. Danny was just confused. She stopped suddenly, and raised her eyes quickly to meet Danny's.

"Danny, listen. We aren't stuck in here. We can leave…sorta. More like flash around projections of ourselves. I don't want you to believe anything any other 'Jazz'es tell you. Some of them, that will be coming out soon, they're the worst parts of me. My worst thoughts. Even right now, I'm not totally here. I'm just not a negative emotion, you see? I can't put word out for any of the others. I suppose they'll be appearing soon too. I don't know what they'll be saying. I don't know what they'll want. I'll try to be there too, Danny. As much as I can."

A tear was sliding its way down Danny's cheek. She couldn't be there. Because she was gone.

"Danny, don't think like that! I'm not gone! I'm not. I'm just…we're just…"

Jazz's face faded back into Danny's.

Well, what a meeting that was!

Danny slowly exited the bathroom, mulling over what Jazz had said. Or, more realistically, what some part of his conscious had said. She had mentioned other would be appearing soon too. What others? More of his family and friends? More of Sam…

Danny wasn't sure what he felt about that. He wasn't keen on putting himself through emotional turmoil just to satisfy some deep portion of his mind, but he couldn't exactly stop these meetings. They just happened.

And if Jazz and everyone else weren't gone, then where were they? In the ghostzone somewhere, perhaps? Maybe they had transitioned over to ghosts.

No. His parents would never let that happen, even in death.

Then what the hell was going on?

**Whew! Man I pumped that one out…sorry for the delay. Realistically, I'm expecting another update soon, so don't worry. I appreciate all you guys stickin' with me through this! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit filler-ish. And short.**

**Love ya! (REVIEW:F)**


End file.
